Such bushings for electrical high-frequency signals are known from the state of the art (see FIG. 1 of drawings). The known bushings for electrical high-frequency signals are used, like the bushing in the invention for an electrical high-frequency signal, to take the electrical high-frequency signal from an exterior space that is subject regularly to normal ambient conditions into an interior space that is subject to special ambient conditions, like high or low pressure, high or low temperatures and a chemically corrosive atmosphere or vice versa from the interior space to the exterior space. Such a bushing consists of at least one conductive element carrying the electrical high-frequency signal, as a rule a metal electrical conductor, a mechanical supporting element used for attachment and stability, which is also made of metal as a rule, and one or more insulating elements between the conductive element and the supporting element to prevent electrical contact between the conductive element and the supporting element. It is already known from the state of the art how to arrange two insulating elements performing different functions between the conductive element and the supporting element. In the state of the art, the first insulating element is used to seal the interior space from the exterior space and the second insulating element to produce a certain compression resistance and a certain strength to chemically corrosive atmospheres or media.
Now the problem with bushings for electrical high-frequency signals, especially with extremely high frequencies, is that they are reflected at the junctions between the insulating elements and thus cannot be carried completely into the inside or exterior space. Besides these losses, there is the problem that the reflection of the high-frequency signals at these junctions between the insulating elements while the running time of high-frequency signals is being measured causes so called "dirt effects", like contamination effect, noise effect . . . , that are generally unwanted. Compared to the state of the art described, the task of the invention is based on designing the known bushings for an electrical high-frequency signal in such a way that the high-frequency signal passes through the bushing as unhindered as possible.